Better than Chocolate
by whitetyger123
Summary: Matt thinks Mello likes chocolate more than him. Matt/Mello, yaoi, lemon, all the good stuff. If you don't like, don't read. One shot.


**Better than Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Warning: Yaoi, guy on guy. If you don't like, don't read.**

Matt and Mello sat in front of the T.V., watching the news, hoping to find something Kira-related. They did this almost every night, and so far it hadn't helped them one bit.

Mello snapped his chocolate. When he wasn't paying attention, Matt gave it a glance filled with loathing. He secretly hated that chocolate, taking up so much of Mello's time. And mouth.

_He probably likes it more than me._ Why did he have to like chocolate so much? He had been eating it ever since Matt had known him, although it was only recently that Matt was having urges to kill it.

For some reason, while on its journey to Mello's mouth, the chocolate took a pause. Seeing this, Matt made a snap decision and lunged for it. Before Mello could react, Matt was scurrying to his side of the couch, chocolate in hand.

'What the fuck, Matt?!'

Giving the red-head no time to answer, Mello jumped on him to retrieve his personal drug. But, when he got there, his hand grabbed air. Matt was fast because of all the video games, so he had time to move it before Mello had gotten it.

Mello growled and put his knee on Matt's chest. He pressed down, squishing all the air from his lungs. Matt, used to Mello, didn't give up. He reached for his burnt ear and tugged. Mello let out a screech of pain and moved his knee. Having no where else to put it, he placed it in between Matt's legs.

Matt's hand went to Mello's throat, but detoured to the top of his vest. From there, it proceeded to pull down the zipper, revealing a toned chest.

'Matt, what are you doing? I just want my chocolate!'

The gamer smiled. 'Oh, I thought you wanted something else.' He grabbed the blond's neck and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Mello could feel Matt's tongue requesting entrance, so he obliged. His hands went around his roommates waist and pulled him up to make them more comfortable. Matt didn't notice until it was too late that Mello's hands were doing more than lifting him up. They were also seizing the chocolate bar.

Before Matt's brain truly understood what happened, Mello was on the other side of the couch, licking his chocolate. Looking at Matt, he said 'See this? Mine.' He proceeded to lick the bar from bottom to top before slipping it into his waiting mouth.

Matt spent the rest of the night sulking. Mello _did_ love chocolate more.

.oOo.

'I'm going out.'

Matt didn't bother asking where Mello was going. He had tried many times before, always getting answers like 'Kira case things' or 'None of your fucking business.' Mello left without so much as a goodbye.

A mouse ran across the floor. Matt ran after it. That thing had been getting into their house for weeks, and Matt wanted to know how he was getting in.

The mouse went behind the T.V. Matt didn't hesitate in moving it out of the way. At the bottom of the wall was a little hole.

Getting a flashlight, Matt peered in the hole. What he saw was terribly unexpected.

'Chocolate?' He pulled out the bar of chocolate from the hole. He looked at the best before date, to find that it was quite new. That meant that Mello must have hidden it there.

'Haha, Mello, you're like a crack addict or something.' He got up to leave the little corner, but stopped when he saw another bar taped to the back of the T.V.

How much more did he have hidden? Matt took the two he had already found and started his pile. He looked all over the house, first in the obvious spots, like the fridge. He took any he found there.

He became good at finding their spots. They were hidden in the back of the toilet in a plastic bag; in the couch (so _that's_ why it's so lumpy); in a burnt out ceiling lamp (so _that's_ why he never replaced the bulb); in the VHS slot on the T.V. (that would explain why he never got VHS even though the closest store doesn't sell DVD's); a bag in his closet (Matt had always wondered why he had a backpack. He never went camping); buried in the soil of their only (dead) plant; taped underneath all the chairs; under the garbage can bag (Mello always _did_ insist on taking out the garbage); disguised as a bar of soap (now he understands why he walked in on Mello licking the soap); and in a cut out hole in all their manuals (Mello never reads them. He insists that he can do it himself).

At the end, the couch was almost covered in chocolate bars. Well, _these_ would need disposing of...

.oOo.

Mello returned to find Matt sitting on the faded couch, playing his ever-beeping videogames. Without a word, he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He slammed the door after a few minutes and tramped out to the living room. 'Matt, where's my chocolate?'

'No clue.'

'Fine.' He moved the T.V. despite Matt's protests. Seeing the chocolate behind the television gone, he bent to look in the mouse hole. He swore when he found it empty.

He then proceeded to look throughout the apartment, looking for all the chocolate Matt had already found. Mello's temper grew with every vacant place.

Eventually he found one in a ceiling tile that Matt had missed. He devoured it in 0.3 seconds.

Calm, he returned to Matt. 'So you don't know where my chocolate is?'

'No.'

'Ok.' His chocolate addiction currently sated, Mello went to the computer, watching the video of Misa and Mogi, looking for flaws.

Half an hour later, the one chocolate bar had completely warn off. 'MATT! WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE?!' The ex-mob boss roared down the hallway, looking for his pray.

'I already told you, I don't know.' Matt sat, playing his games, hiding his slight smirk.

'If you didn't take it, then you went against my instructions and let someone in!'

'Or you ate it all when you were drunk.'

Mello thought this over for a few seconds, but decided that he would remember something as important as chocolate, even if he _was_ pissed drunk.

'Just let me have my chocolate!'

'No.'

Mello pinned Matt to the wall, but in his current chocolate-deprived state Matt got out of it and left.

He returned an hour later to find Mello on the floor in front of the couch. 'Oh my god, Mello, are you ok?' Matt went over to his friend.

Mello looked up at Matt's goggled face. 'Why did you take my chocolate?'

After only an hour and a half, Mello was on the floor, having no will to get up. Matt almost felt sorry for him, so he told him the truth. 'I... I felt that you liked chocolate more than me.'

Mello looked down at his feet. This is why he was being tortured? Just because Matt felt inferior to food? Didn't he know that he liked chocolate, but _loved_ him? Chocolate was a necessity; Matt was a choice.

But, right now, he needed chocolate.

But how to get it? Matt wouldn't give it to him easily, and he probably wouldn't believe him if he just said it. So, he would have to _show_ him...

Matt bent down to pick his friend off the floor. Mello was amazed that he didn't strain at all while carrying him to his room. Hmm... the room. That would be useful for what he had planned.

The red-head placed him gently down and turned to leave. Mello sat up and grabbed his striped shirt by the hem.

Turning around, Matt felt Mello press their lips together. Mello pulled Matt down so he was on top of the blond.

Matt felt Mello's tongue slip into his mouth and thought there was no better feeling than Mello's expert kissing. He felt a hand go under his shirt and start to lift it up.

When they parted for breath, Matt's shirt came over his head. 'No fair.' He said, tugging on Mello's zipper on his vest. Mello smiled on the outside. All this for chocolate?

Matt took off his goggles and leaned back to place them on the table, so Mello got a beautiful view of Matt's naked chest. Ok, maybe not _all_ for chocolate.

Mello shrugged off his vest. Then Matt surprised him by undoing the laces of his pants with his teeth. He laughed when he pulled the pants away. 'No underwear, Mello? How unsanitary.'

'I wear different pants every day, so it's fine. Do you really think I could get anything but a thong under these?'

Matt purred. 'I would love to see you in a thong.'

Mello would have said something to that, but Matt was on top of him again, kissing him like they had never stopped. Matt moaned when Mello pushed their hips together. He was getting hard already.

The red-head slipped his hand between them, grasping Mello's cock. 'Mn, Matt...' He said between kisses. Mello hastily undid Matt's belt, his hands shaking slightly. 'I hate... mm... belts.'

While Mello was pulling off his pants, Matt opened the drawer beside the bed. Mello knew exactly what he was going to get, so he wasn't surprised when he smelt the faint chocolate lubricant. Matt had bought it for his last birthday.

Matt, fully rid of his pants and boxers, Mello bent to place a kiss on the top of his shaft. Matt groned. 'Fuck, Mel, I can't wait to be inside of you.'

'Then hurry up, you idiot!' Mello gasped when he felt Matt's finger at his entrance, slick with lube. It slipped past the opening, giving Mello a hint of what was to come. Matt kissed him to distract from any discomfort, but it wasn't needed as he added another finger.

Mello was getting impatient, so he pushed himself against the intruding fingers, indicating that he was ready for a third.

Matt got the unspoken request, pushing all three and hooking them slightly, looking for that spot. He knew he found it when Mello's back arched slightly and he heard a muffled moan.

'Matt...' Mello masked the fact that he had called his lovers name by adding 'Get in me already.'

He could feel Matt's fingers pull out. Matt grabbed the bottle, but Mello stole it from him. 'I'll do it.' He said, popping open the lid and putting some on his hand. He ran it over Matt's enlarged cock, enticing a moan from the gamer.

Mello felt something much bigger than fingers this time. When Matt's head was in, he paused, letting Mello adjust. He bent to lick up the blonde's collar bone, going to his mouth, kissing it fully. At the same time, he tugged on Mello's shaft. He slowly pushed farther in, until he was completely filling his lover.

Mello was used to the feeling, so he knew that the pain would soon go away. He concentrated on Matt's mouth, and his talented hand. Oh, fuck, if he kept doing that he would explode right now! 'Move.' He managed to grunt out.

Matt complied, starting with an easy pace, then gaining speed. He brushed Mello's prostate, and Mello cried out. After that, he met every one of Matt's thrusts. Matt hit Mello's prostate repeatedly, making the blonde's back arch in pleasure.

'Fuck, Mail.' With those award-winning words, Mello's body cried for release. His seed splattered over both their stomachs. The hot walls closed around Matt, and he came in Mello.

Matt wiped a piece of hair out of Mello's eyes and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. He slid out and wrapped the blond in his arms. 'Hey, Mel? It's ok if you love chocolate more than me. As long as I still have you.'

'You idiot. You are way better than chocolate. I can't have sex with chocolate, can I?'

'You could probably find a way.'

Mello smiled. Even if he could have sex with chocolate, he would stay with Matt. No matter what else chocolate has, it holds nothing to him.

.oOo.

'Hey, Matt, so where is my chocolate?'

'Oh, um, about that...'

'Matt...'

'I sent it to Near's hideout.'

'WHAT?!'

**So, how does everyone like my first yaoi story? Please don't kill me! Tell me if you liked it. If you did, I might write another one. Actually, I probably will anyway, but feedback is still good. I am sorry to anyone I have scarred, but there was a warning!**


End file.
